Meltdown
by suspensegirl
Summary: Blair can't seem to make Chuck jealous and comes to him for one last attempt. Set in S2.


A/N: I OWN NOTHING!!

This one shot takes place sometime into Season 2. Blair has tried everything to make Chuck jealous and even if there are signs of it occurring, they are very subtle. Chuck had tried his very best to put on a brave face and appears to be the very Bass he was, before he ever slept with Blair. Blair finally cannot take it anymore. She is heartbroken. She wants only him and can't even seem to create misery for him to make him pay for what he's done. She goes to him, to confront him on her feelings and to question his own. This is what follows…

………………………………………………………………………….

The door swung open and slammed. Chuck waltzed out of the farther room and into the main sitting area at the noise. He looked up from his collection of who knows what dazzling in the box in his hand and smirked. "Waldorf," he spoke slyly, laying the glistening box on the small table in the middle of the room. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked, settling himself on the nearby couch.

Blair stepped forward threw her purse and rolled up jacket onto the table fiercely, covering Chuck's masterpiece. He looked on and what she had done and then directed his attention back to her face. "Something you want to talk about?" he asked, his smile growing wider.

Her brave face fell and tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see. As "Bass" like as Chuck tried to be, he could not help his heart from breaking all over again when he heard her quiet sniffles only a few feet from him.  
He rose from his casual position and walked to her, but she walked farther away, closer to the door, so she could escape if she needed to. She already regretted coming here, losing her memory of why she had decided to initially. "You're not crying over me now, are you?" Chuck asked, in that smug tone of his.  
She snapped around to reveal a few stray tears that had fallen down her face. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes were a little red. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she huffed, trying not to breathe too hard or too quickly through her quieted cries.  
Now Chuck's complete defense was gone. His attitude had completely changed, leaving only pity and guilt to occupy his forlorn face. He grabbed onto her arms gently, but she pulled them away. After holding his gaze for who knows how long, her tears slowly coming out all the quicker and his saddened expression intensifying with his loss of what to do, she went past him and grabbed her purse and jacket from where she had left them. She huffed a few lazy breaths and began to walk towards the door. "It was a mistake to come here," she whispered harshly.  
Chuck just stood there. What had just happened? What was she trying to do? He couldn't let her walk away again, could he? He grabbed her arm again, but she released it with such intensity that held him frozen in place. He blinked a few times and she turned away, aggravated. She was nearly to the door, when he stopped her once more by putting his hand upon it. The lock clicked. He was almost hovering 

over her and he whispered thickly into her ear. "Don't walk away from me again."  
She turned around slowly and he backed up cautiously. She was now glaring at him with such an anger that he was afraid to speak, and even afraid for what he had already spoken. How dare he mess with a girl with a broken heart, especially one capable of so much disaster? "Again?" she asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Again?!" she repeated, raising her voice and throwing her stuff on the floor with a force that echoed throughout the room.  
"How about you, when you stood me up at the airport? How about YOU chasing after me time and time again? And after I fell so in love with you that I could hardly breathe when we were apart…and then YOU ditching me because of some STUPID talk your father gave?! I thought you wanted me!!" She was breathing hard now. Her hands were strangling him by the collar. Her tears were flowing freely again, and her struggling cries were no longer being held back. She bit her lip to keep from crying too much and closed her eyes momentarily. She knew her appearance was far from looking good by now, but could not find it in her heart to care. All Chuck wanted to do was cradle her, if only he wasn't the reason for her madness. "I knew about you," she said, barely a whisper, and directing her attention back on him. She loosened her grip. "I knew you were a player, that you made women believe what they wanted so they would sleep with you," she sighed, completely letting go. "I just didn't think you would do it to one of your best friends."  
Chuck's face fell, even harder than it had before. He felt so completely guilty and yet like she was lying to his face. He had never meant for it to end this way. He had never planned to hurt her so, to cause her world to come crashing down as it had…and the most shocking of all, he had never truly expected her to return his love.  
Blair turned around and went to the door, retrieving her belongings and unlocking the door. Chuck stood frozen and didn't try to stop her when the door creaked open. Before leaving, she turned to face him. "You only want me when you can't have me." He didn't look up. "I don't belong with Nate, just like you said." He looked up slowly to her fallen face. "And thanks to you, I don't belong with anybody." The door slammed, and he could hear her heels running down the hall, covering the muffled cries freely falling from her lips. After many moments, Chuck moved to the table to pick up the glittering box he had carried in before. He held it for a moment and then threw it across the room and watched as it broke into a million pieces. It was expensive, one of the most pricy items he had ever really owned. There was even a possibility of it being a family heirloom. He didn't care. He fell to the ground in agony and pounded his fist into the floor. No money in the world could save him from this heartbreak. And whether he liked it or not, he had changed. Chuck Bass could only keep up with his old life style for so long before it caught up with him. Blair had given him a heart and whenever a gift so ravish is bestowed, even if it breaks, it never goes away. Chuck let a tear fall from his face. This was only the beginning.  
……………………..


End file.
